young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malik's History (Fanon)
Currently incomplete. Timeline 18th c. * 31 October 1708 - Malik Vaccaria (son of Elizabeta Vaccaria) is born. * February 1722 - Malik meets Mona, a witch. * 31 October 1725 - Malik's sixteenth birthday and vampiric transformation. * 3 September - the High Wizarding Chamberlain calls together a council of eleven to discuss the topic of growing vampire numbers. The other members of the council propose calling an audience with the Grand High Vampire, but he - knowing that he would have to be the one to step forward to speak as proof of his allegiance to the peace -, quickly dismissed the idea. He instructs that they wait it out just a little longer, and if three days pass and the numbers do not decrease, they will wage war on the vampires and settle their differences once and for all. * 4 September 1755 - They wage war on the vampires. The strongest of the magical folk ally to attack. * 6 September 1755 - The Great Warlock Attack continues. * 7 September 1755 - The fourth and final day of the Great Warlock Attack. 19th c. * c. 1826 - Malik, Klaus and Edsel board a train to Brighton. In during which, they drain the entire carriage of third class passengers. * 1882 - Elizabeta studies in Kerala (India), under Rasalas Daralum; "the only vampire to teach the dark arts of shapeshiftingHowever, according to Malik, his mother was ashed during the Uprisings - stationed on the other side of the world - of the same year. ." 20th c. * c. 1913 - * 1920 - Malik unintentionally saves the life of a young breather woman called Gemma, during a bar fight. 21th c. 2009 * Malik visits some 2013 * 3 October'' (it is still currently up for debate as to whether series four began in 2012 - as it was first aired - or 2013, as if Sally Giles had a normal pregnancy of 40 weeks, Vladimir Dracula should have been born sometime around 1996. This pushes all further dates forward a year. For more information on the topic, visit continuity problems)'' - Malik arrived at Garside Grange shortly after the ceasefire between the vampires and the slayers began. He quickly came to odds with Vladimir Dracula, who would have had he and the other street-fangs be weaned off of human blood and onto soy substitute. He hoped it would halt the feud between vampires and slayers. However, as an 'old-school' vampire, Malik openly disapproved of the idea, believing that peaceful coexistence was "so wrong." * 3 December - Malik and the Count de-fang Ramanga as revenge for threatening Vladimir and attempting to overturn the House of Dracula. * 4 December - As according to the Count's demands, Malik and Vladimir battle for the position of Rightful Heir to the Throne of Dracula. * 5 December - The ferals complete the SCRAP course early and filter back into obscurity whilst Vladimir is indisposed. However, Malik does not join them. * 18 to 19 December - Malik and Erin are banished from Garside Grange''To see the full story of their banishment, please click here''.. They spend the remainder of the night and the following day in the deserted feral camp, before setting off for Paris in the evening. For the first time since becoming a vampire, Erin thinks properly about her brother and parents. * 20 December - They reach Paris during the latter part of the night. However, they are both entirely famished, so they celebrate their arrival by biting some Canadian tourists on top of the Eiffel tower. They are spotted by a couple of French vampires, who sell them out to the Vampire Times for a cheap buck. Erin is pleased, knowing that Vladimir will surely see the article. * 22 December - Vladimir leaves home to travel around the world. The Count agrees, on the condition that he use the time to forget Erin. * 23 December - Malik and Erin meet white South Afrikaans vampires Phillip and Devlin, from the Otrayu tribe of Vampshanti. They speak of how they were forced to abandon their tribe on the outskirts of Cape Town after their people began to go missing; spirited away in the middle of the day. They were rumoured to have been taken by Ramanga's Shadow Warriors, as an act of revenge against the village leader. Phillip mentions that Ramanga is settling old scores. Malik quickly realises that he and Erin are at risk, as he is both a Dracula and the one who defanged Ramanga. And that, with the information given in the article, he would easily be able to track them. Malik quickly drains his glass and tells the bartender threateningly to forget they were ever there. They leave the pub silently, Phillip and Devlin in tow. 2014 * 24 January - Ustrel Bouderon is deposed as leader of the Vampire High Council. Ingrid Dracula is offered a position and accepts eagerly, unaware of its demeaning status as Head of Catering. * 6 February - Malik, and Erin discover an underground network of refugee vampires, each and every one forced to flee their homelands under fear of death. They are currently residing in an abandoned train station scheduled for demolish. Malik reunites with Edsel and Klaus, and they introduce him to a small group of allies they have gathered together. * 8 February - Madga gains full right and ownership over Wolfie and takes him back to live with her. Not wanting to upset his old friend, Wolfie offers a final game of hide and seek to Renfield before he leaves and tells him to count to two million. * 14 February - The Shadow Warriors successfully infiltrate the network and storm the camps. The vampires dissolve into panic and bolt for the upper tunnel exits. Unfortunately, Erin is pushed back by the crowd, and she and Malik are separated. He can only watch as she is dusted moments later, his shouts of warning carried away by the roar of screaming people. Making his way out through the underground tunnels, Malik is saved from a similar tragic fate by a mysterious young boy, who stakes the approaching Shadow Warrior and offers to help him up. Malik declines, pushing himself to his feet and dusting off his leather jacket. He eyes the newcomer suspiciously, who quickly introduces himself as Asanbosam of Bonboniyinni, son of Yako of the remaining tribe (Obayi) of Vampshanti in West Africa. He claims to have also just barely escaped, and that his father and family were killed right before his eyes. When he wells up, Malik finds himself sympathising with the boy and attempts to offer some comfort. Believing Asanbosam is no threat, he tells him he is "Malik Dracula" and mentions that he too had just lost somebody important to him (Erin). The boy shows a peculiar interest in him upon learning of his surname, attempting to flatter him (how he is honoured to have helped somebody from such a noble clan, ect. ect.). Malik immediately dismisses them, telling him to simply call him Malik and that it doesn't matter from what clan he is from. Asan saved his life and that makes them equals. Asan is surprised. He has been told that the Draculas were an arrogant, selfish clan. That Malik seems different from his expectations makes Asan like him a little more than he knows he should. They quickly walk away, further out into the city, as Malik struggles to gather his head. * 15 to 16 February - Vladimir returns briefly from his travels to check up on his family. The Count is upset, and tries to convince him to stay. During this day and the next, it is revealed that Vladimir is a Dimidius. Earlier that morning, Malik and Asan stow away on a van travelling underway across the Eurotunnel to Southern England. They talk about where they are going, and what they will do when they get there. Malik pulls a box down from one of the piles, empties it's contents and offers it to Asan. He explains how their situation isn't exactly ideal, and what these vampires will do if they learn of him too soon. Malik also briefs his previous adventures in Garside, but doesn't tell him about how he had attempted to kill the Draculas, or how his mother is trapped in a crystal under the lake in the mirror. * 25 February - Malik and Asan appear at Garside to warn the Draculas of the infamous Shadow Warriors, sent by Ramanga (vengeful, fangless and very much alive) to kill them. During which, Malik also references his misadventure with Erin and Asan. They prove themselves to be trustworthy when they help defeat said Shadow Warriors, and the Count allows them to stay. However, Vladimir and Ingrid are suspicious. Continuity problems * During the final episode of series four, Vladimir is seen to be reading a Vampire Times article. He reads aloud to the Count and Ingrid that Malik and Erin have been spotted in Paris. However, the date in the upper right hand corner of the article appears to be May 9th, clashing with the date the episode aired. It's impossible for that much time to have passed, as it is stated in canon that only two months rest between series four and series five. References Category:Malik Category:Fanon events